


The Stalker and The Prince

by kennamckenna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is mentally ill, Langst, M/M, One sided relationship, Prince Lance - Freeform, Stalker Keith, Stockholm Syndrome, kidnap, klangst, mermaid au, siren keith, tw blood, tw kidnap, tw metions of death, tw stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: Co created with Keithy, they don’t have a ao3 but we created this together! They’re on the Voltron Rise Of Freedom Amino! They helped me a lot with this and I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of those trigger warnings trigger you, please don’t read this. I don’t want any of you to be hurt, so please don’t read this if any of those affect you.

Keith watched from afar, dark and shiny claws digging into the coral he was hiding behind. If he was caught, surely the mermaids would kill him. But.. he had his large, pale violet eyes on a gem. 

Lance. The prince of the mermaid society.. Keith was obsessed. He caught glimpses of Lance at first, but soon he'd found himself eager for more.

Lance felt someone watching him from afar. He stopped swimming for a little bit and looked around. There was nobody there. He didn’t see Keith…...yet.

Lance let out a shuddering breath and continued to swim. Now he was very cautious about his surroundings. The atmosphere around him felt strange and dark. He had a bad feeling in his chest. 

Keith took a deep breath, lacy purple gills fluttering as they filtered water. How could he, a siren, ever face this gem? He had claws, lance might be scared if those. He had fangs, lance probably wouldn't like that. His tail and find resembled that of a shark, stained deep red. 

Dare he do this? Sirens were supposed to use dark magic, right? Lance certainly wouldn't like it, no, but.. Keith was in love with him. It was unhealthy, maybe, but he cared not. 

Lance started to swim faster when he felt eyes on his back. He was gathering shells for the queen, since she was sick. When shells are crushed, they can be made into medicine for the sick.

Since Lance was so focused on the eyes on his back, he dropped all of the shells. They hit the bottom of the ocean. Lance cursed at himself and bolted down to the sand. 

Keith watched as the shiny pink scallop shells Lance carried slipped from the grasp of those long tan fingers. They sank down a few feet before settling in the sticky mud, silt and sand erupting in a cloud before immediately beginning to settle back in the bank. 

Keith pulled his claws from the coral. He should go help. But lance would swim from him, surely. Mermaids didn't like Sirens. Sirens didn't like Sirens. Company was scarce, until he found his gem. 

Lance got to the sand and coughed when he was covered by the cloud of sand. Sand got into his eyes and Lance tried to rub the sand out. He let out a deep breath to calm his nerves, and started to look for the shells blindly. 

The water washed the sand out of his eyes and he could finally see. He gathered the shells into his arms and started to swim again. One of the shells dropped out of his grasp. Since it was the same color as the sand, he couldn’t see where he dropped it.

Lance started to panic and dropped to the area where he thought it landed. He looks around, feeling the sand with his hands. The intensity of the eyes on his back were getting stronger. He felt more vulnerable and scared. 

Keith rubbed his hands together, and softly murmured an incantation. 

Lance felt constrictions, like invisible ropes wrapping around him, paralyzing his arms and tail as he cried out for help, shells falling once more to the ocean floor. 

Keith swam quickly, catching lance and cradling him before he could sink to the bottom. His breath hitched as he touched the smooth skin of lances torso, eyes meeting those gorgeous blue ones.  
What a gem.. 

Lance’s eyes widen and he tries to get out of the sirens arms. But the siren had a too firm of a hold on Lance. What was going to happen to the queen? All of the shells are gone now.

He gave up on getting out of the siren’s grasp. He looked at the siren with fear. A better question is, what is going to happen to him?

Keith stared in awe, gingerly running his fingertips up Lances chest, tracing the tones he'd admired for so long. He caressed lances cheek next, running his thumb along lances cheekbone, “Y-you're so pretty..” He murmured.

Lance leaned away from Keith’s hand. He clenches his eyes shut. He turns his face away from Keith and his breath hitches in fear. “W-what do you want?” He stutters. 

“no, no you don't need to be scared of me.” Keith blinked and shook his head. His pupils were oddly dilated, small as if they were soaking up the brightest of lights. He shifted, lifting lance bridal style with the warmest smile he could form, “No, I'm going to take care of you. It'll be okay.”

Lance gulps and his eyes were still wide. He looks into Keith’s eyes. All he saw was honesty in his eyes. He looks away quickly and looks at the sand at the bottom of the sea. 

Just from their swim to Keith's cave, Lance could tell one thing. The Siren had a nasty case of Obsessive Love Disorder. It was easy to see and tell with all he kept muttering. He was in love with Lance, wanted to protect him. He was possessive too, judging by how firmly he held the trapped boy. And while it was by no means an excuse for his behaviour, it explained it.

After an hour of swimming, Keith guided them into a cave, smiling happily as he rested lance on a soft bed of sea mud and grasses in the back, “H-here, I made it just for you! Do you like it?”

Lance nods quickly, scared of his reaction if he made the wrong choice. “I-I love it! Th-Thank you.” He stutters. He gulps quietly and pushes himself to the top of the bed. It was soft.

Lance knew that Keith wanted to protect Lance but he felt scared and. He started to get claustrophobic but he didn’t know why. Of course Keith was very close to him, but that’s it. The area around wasn’t closed off, but he still felt claustrophobic. 

Keith grinned proudly at the praise about the bed he'd made, but he noticed lances breathing falter and tilted his head, “Are you okay, gem?” he murmured softly, and the invisible bonds that constrained lance eased up until they disappeared. 

Lance’s breathing got shallower and he scooted up on the bed more. “I-I’m fine.” He says and he lets out a shaky breath. His throat was hoarse and he gulped. 

His hands were shaking and he holds his hands on his tail. He didn’t feel safe at all. He felt like Keith was going to attack him at anytime. 

“You're shaking.” Keith observed with a frown, “Are you cold? Would you like a blanket?” he sat down beside lance, gently rubbing his back with the intentions to warm him. 

Lance jumped when he felt Keith’s hand on his back. He was certainly not shaking because he was cold. He was scared beyond belief. “Th-Thank you.” He says. Lance felt open and vulnerable, he didn’t like how he was feeling. 

Keith grinned warmly and nodded, swimming over to the other side of the cave where a pile of his belongings lay. He returned with a large blanket woven from strips of cloth, grasses, and kelp, “Here you go, gem.” he whispered, carefully draping it over him before caressing his jawline, “Beautiful, gem.. do you think it might be alright if I call you Lance?” 

Lance’s breath stuttered and he nods. Keith’s hands were so cold. Everyone else’s hands were warm and soft, but Keith's were cold and rough. “Th-that’s okay.” He says. He gave a fake smile to Keith. 

“Really?” Keith grinned, giggling happily, “Thank you!” he exclaimed, curling his tail up beneath himself to rest beside lance, “It's getting late.. are you hungry?” 

Lance’s stomach growled after Keith said that. He looks down at his stomach. He realized that he didn’t eat since the morning, and it’s almost nighttime. Lance nods and looks at Keith. “Y-Yeah.” He says, quietly. 

Keith immediately got up, eager to cater to lance. He knew mermaids were herbivores, and Sirens were carnivores, so he wanted to be sure he knew exactly what to get lance when he went searching for food.

“Of course! What do you want? You can have anything you like, I promise” Keith was eager to please, fiddling with his hands as he watched Lance.

Lance thought for a moment. He still didn’t trust Keith, but he was very hungry. His all time favorite food was seaweed. He played with his thumbs as he said, “Is seaweed okay?” He asks, quietly. He was still looking down. 

“yes! Of course it's okay! You're so sweet, asking that. So timid.. I'll get you seaweed, Lance.” Keith nodded before darting from the cave, excited to make dinner for his beloved gem. 

Once Lance knew that Keith was gone, he got out of the bed and tried to find a different way of getting out, unlike Keith did. He found a different way in the back of the cave. As soon as he got out, he bolted out of the cave and swam as fast as he could. 

Keith, with the sharp senses of a true predator, looked up as the sound of swishing. Something was certainly passing over his cave in the deep red coral reef, what if it was dangerous? What if it was going to hurt or scare his precious gem? No, he could not have that. 

So up the Siren swam, shark-like fin swishing side to side (as opposed to up and down, the structure of his spine in fact changed completely at his pelvis) and easily pushing and slicing through the current that Lance would have more trouble battling. 

At the sight of a blue shine in the water, Keith's eye twitched and his heart filled with fear, anxiety. What could that be? Could his gem be swimming away from him? No, no surely not. Surely Lance was back home, waiting for the seaweed dinner Keith still had bundled in his arms.

From the force of the water that Keith made, Lance was pushed back and tumbled in the water. He hit a coral and his back landed in the sand. Lance coughed from the force of landing on the sand. He rolled to his side and sat up. Who could of made that current, how could it be so strong? 

Lance looked up to where he was pushed and he saw Keith looking around, confused. From the fear of getting caught, Lance’s face contorted into a face of fear and anxiety. He scrambled up and he realized that he had a bunch of semi-deep cuts from hitting the coral. Lance winced and stopped in his tracks. He grabbed some seaweed from the bottom of the ocean, and wrapped some around his chest to cover the cuts. Blood was seeping through the seaweed, Lance cursed to himself at the sight. 

Keith was immediately attracted to the movement. He could hear it, feel the vibrations through the water, but most of all? He smelled blood.

When he quickly arrived to the scene, he let out a short cry, bursting into tears that seeped into the water around them, “No! No, no, gem!” 

Keith wrapped lance up in his arms, like a mother comforting a child that had scraped his fin or hurt his hands playing in the corals. Chests pressed together, arms around lances torso, a firm but gentle grip.

“N-no, what were you doing, gem? I-I have your food. Let's go h-home, and I'll feed you and you can sleep on your new bed! How does that s- suh- sound?” Keith pressed his face into the crook of his neck, heart beating fast from all this intimacy, even one-sided, with his gem. 

Lance squirmed out of his grip and folded into himself. “G-get away from me.” He says and shook his head, as tears seeped from his eyes. 

“I-If you love me, please, p-please go back without me. I need to go help the queen! She’s sick. She’s going to die if I’m not there.” He whispered the last part, wishing that none of this happened. 

“Please, I’m begging you. Let me go back and help my mom.” He says and let out a sob. The thought of his mom, the queen, dying vanished in his mind. He didn’t want to even think about that she would die. Now, Lance was sobbing uncontrollably, the tears dropped from his eyes and ran with the current of the water. 

“Wh- what? No, gem, you're safe here! Anyone can gather shells, she- she'll be fine! And you can come home and you can be happy, with me!” Keith's mind buzzed, he had an aching migraine that seemed not at all ready to give him relief. 

Lance shook his head and tears flew out of the corners of his eyes. “Y-you don’t understand! This is my mom I’m talking about! She’s going to die, and I won’t be there to say goodbye.” His eyes widen as he says the last part. He grabbed his face and gasped. I’m not going to be there when she dies, I’m going to regret it for the rest of my life. 

“D-do you have a mom? Or a dad? If you do, you would understand how much they mean to me! My dad died a while ago. I don’t want the same thing to happen to my mom!” He shouts. As he said this, his breathing was growing irregular. A million thoughts were running through his head, making him mad. 

“no, no.. I don't have a family. I don't have anyone-” Keith's expression darkened as he pulled back his head to meet Lances eyes with a grim, cold, and lonely expression. But, as he met those blue eyes, his expression lightened into a warm and happy grin, “except now! Now I have you!”

Lance’s face turned into full on fear. “You’re crazy! Get away from me.” He says and started to swim away. He swam as fast as he could. Tears were streaming down his face. 

Lance’s tail got caught in a seaweed. He tries to pull away from the seaweed but his tail was stuck. The seaweed was wrapped around his tail. 

Keith screeched in fear, chasing after his gem. His heart hurt, lances words haunted his head. You're crazy! Get away from me! 

Was he crazy? All he wanted to do was protect Lance, keep him safe and love him.

As Keith reached Lance, he took his wrist, “No, no, come home, I'll f- fix up your chest and- and we'll be happy together!” he wrapped his arms around lances waist again, crying into his shoulder. 

Lance shook his head, his tail hurting, the seaweed digging into his tail. “I-if you love me, please let me go. Go back to the cave and live a happy life without me.” He says and winces at the pain radiating from his tail. 

“no, no I won't be happy without you…” Keith whispered, but contrary to his words he used his claws to cut the seaweed from lances tail and began to swim- down at first, but then the opposite way of his cave, and released Lance.

His heart ached. Was he really going to give up his gem? His beloved, precious gem? Yes, he had to. His gem would be happy, then. Without him.

Lance looks back at Keith and then swims to the palace of the mermaids. He gathers shells and them bolts to the palace, ignoring the pain and the blood falling from his wounds into the water. 

Once he got to the palace, his tail gave out and he fell to the floor of the palace. The merpeople watched as he tumbled and landed on his stomach. They all gasped and swam towards him. Words were said like, “Are you okay, my prince?” “Do you need a medic?” “We will help you, my prince.” 

Lance just groaned and laid the shells gently on the floor. After that, he passed out from the loss of blood and exhaustion. 

Keith hovered close behind lance, sure he had released him but he hadn't swam from home for no reason.

As lance settled in the mud, he whimpered.  
I could've prevented that, if he'd have come home with me I could've fixed him up.

He hid behind the gates of the kingdom. If he went in there, surely he'd be killed. However, he did swim up over the wall a mile over, settling himself into the prince's private garden, and closing his eyes as he tried to recover from all that had happened. It was suicide. He had no food, surely he'd perish.. but that was alright.

When the prince woke up, he was in his normal bed. His room was full of blues and whites. He sighs and looks up at the water, that was shining from the sun above. A nurse came into his room and he looked at her. 

“Are you okay, my prince?” She asks. He nods and looked at her, completely serious. Usually, he was full of jokes and smiles. “Take me to my mother.” He said, with no tone in his voice. 

The nurse’s eyes widen and she nods. She grabs a wheelchair, a wheelchair that remains suspended in the water. The nurse put Lance into the chair and moved him across the ocean floor to Lance’s mother. 

Once they got into the room, his mother was pale green looking, and every breath she took, her whole body would shudder. Lance’s eyes widen and he covers his mouth. “M-mom?!” He says and grabs the bag of crushed seashells on the table next to her bed. 

The water around them made the shells soft when they were crushed. His mom looked up and smiled at Lance. “We've been looking-“ Her sentence was cut off when her body shook with coughs. Lance’s eyes filled with tears and put some of the crushed seashells into his hand. 

“You have to eat this. I know it will taste awful, but it will make you feel better.” He says and put his hand towards her mouth. His mom opened her mouth and she let the crushed seashells go into her mouth. 

After the seashells were swallowed, she let out a sigh and smiles up to her son. “Th-Thank you Lance.” She says and falls asleep. Lance let out a breath that he was holding. She’s going to be okay.

Keith watched as there was movement in lances bedroom, visible from the large bay window he had to overlook his garden. 

It's just a nurse he sighed in relief, curling up where he lay in a patch of soft grass. He had dark rings under his eyes, he hadn't slept. Now, in decoration on his pale skin, he had deep red cuts on his chest- self inflicted. Another side effect of Obsessive Love Disorder. He had low self esteem, and he had to punish himself for upsetting Lance, for upsetting his gem.

Keith shook his head free of self-torturous thoughts, watching the window as he waited for lance to return. Probably visiting his mother.

Lance got back from visiting his mother, the nurse helped him into his bed again. The nurse looked at Lance and saw the blood on the seaweed. “You need to let these air out. I’m going to take them off ok?” She said, softly. 

Lance nods and continued to look at the ceiling. He winces when she pulls the seaweed from the wounds. Since the seaweed help to heal wounds, the wounds were half healed. They were still deep but the blood was gone. 

The nurse threw away the seaweed and walked out of the room. Lance was still looking up at the ceiling. He was so mentally and emotionally tired. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

Keith waited an hour before he swam up, slowly nearing the window. He trembled as he gazed in at lances cozy room, lances soft cushy looking bed, and the gem sleeping soundly in it. He wanted so bad to be in there. He wanted so badly to lay there beside him, kiss his face, stroke his hair, wrap his arms around that tan-melding-to-blue waist. He wanted to be happy, that would make him so happy, but.. it was too late for that now.

Lance, in his sleep, covered himself in the covers, up to his shoulders. Everyone was asleep by now. Above the water, the sun was down and the stars came out. Lance was sleeping peacefully, nothing bothered him because he was a very heavy sleeper. 

Keith saw better now that it was dark, and it helped ease his migraine. He reapproached the window, carefully unlatching it and slipping inside to the safe warmth of lances room. He circled over top of Lances bed, before he settled down on the edge.

Lance moved in his sleep and laid on his back. His arms were holding a pillow and hugging it close to his chest. His head was turned to the side and his hair was moving slowly with the water. 

Keith reached out, gingerly caressing lances hand, up his arm, then to his face, and finally his hair. Precious. He wished he was that pillow. Maybe he could lay there? Maybe he could sleep now?

Lance was having a nightmare of what happened. His body trembled slightly and his breathing got irregular. He didn’t wake up though. His hands clenched at the pillow slightly and held the pillow closer to his chest. He whimpers quietly. 

Keith gently hushed him, swishing his tail until he hovered over the mermaid in bed. Carefully, he cupped lances cheeks. “Hush, hush.. you're safe, I'm keeping you safe.. It's okay now.. I've got you..” he murmured, leaning down carefully to kiss lance's forehead.

Lance woke up, his eyelids fluttering open. He looks up tiredly. “Huh?” He says, barely awake. His eyes widen when he sees the familiar eyes. He opens his mouth to scream, but Keith put a finger on his lips and give Lance a warm smile. 

A tear rolls down Lance’s cheek and Keith wipes it away with his thumb, gently. Lance looks at Keith in fear. 

“shh, it's alright. It's me, your Keith. I'm keeping you safe. Don't cry, did you have a nightmare?” Keith tilted his head curiously.

Lance hiccuped and nods. His cuts stung. The water didn’t make it any better. “W-why are you here?” He whispered. 

“Because, I love you, and I wanna take care of you.. keep you safe.. you're so precious, gem..” Keith ran his thumbs along lances cheekbones, smiling happily, “Lance, I mean. I suppose I can say both now.”

Lance shuddered at the touch and leans back from it. He never got touched like this before and he didn’t want it to happen like this.

“No, you don't have to be scared, see?” Keith rolled off lance, settling beside him on the bed and on his side, “You're home, you're happy, so we can be happy together now!”

Lance scooted away from him and one of his cuts rubbed against the sheets. He put his hand on the cut and yelped. His eyes closed in pain and the cut got red from irritation. 

“Shh, shh.. would you like some more seaweed for that?” Keith placed his hand atop lances, affectionately bumping his nose against lances cheek.

Lance made a quiet strangled sound. He was too scared to say anything. He ate some of the crushed shells that the nurse gave to him to heal his wounds. The sun was starting to rise, making the water turn lighter. 

“P-please go. I won’t tell anybody that you’re here. I won’t get you in trouble. Just please, please leave me alone.” He says and scoots away from Keith again. 

Keith's eye twitched, before his expression changed. He looked devastated, heart broken. “B-but.. you're happy now, right? You're home..”

“Th-this isn’t right. Y-you kidnapped me.” He says and looks at Keith. “I’m sorry.” He says softly and looks down. 

“I- I want to protect you!” Keith felt tears soak his eyes, the fresh water making them shine, “I.. I love you..” 

Lance felt bad, you could see that he felt bad in his eyes. He didn’t like making people feel bad. His eyes went back up to Keith and sighs. “I-I’m sorry.” A tear dropped from Keith’s eyes and Lance unconsciously wiped it away with his thumb. He pulls his hand away quickly and his eyes widen. 

Keith's breath hitched, and he leaned his face desperately into the touch, craving more and more of that. It was the first time anyone had touched him like that, and it was from his gem.. precious, his precious gem. He craved more.. but he doubted he'd get any more. “I love you.. I do.. d-don't you love me?” 

Lance’s hand that touched Keith was shaking. “I need some time alone. You can come back in a few days. I just…..need some time alone.” He says and covers his face with his hands. 

Keith recoiled as more tears streamed from his eyes, the fresh water dissolving into the salty sea water. “You don't.. love me, do you?” he slid out of the bed, and lance could see the gashes he'd given himself. He shook his head, “I'll- p-protect you from outside” he whispered, heart aching as he burst out the window


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly fluff and some angst in the beginning! Lance has Stockholm Syndrome in this chapter. 
> 
> It’s a exact continuation from the first chapter!

“W-wait!” He shouts and gets up from the bed. The wounds stretch as he swims off of the bed. He shouts in pain, but follows Keith. The wounds reopen and blood started to come out of them again. 

The queen heard Lance shout and she woke up. Since she regained her strength from the shells, she swam to Lance’s room, but she found the the room was empty. She swims out of his room and hit the emergency button on the wall, outside of Lance’s room. Everybody woke up and she informs everyone that the prince is missing. 

Keith shrieked in fear, swimming right back to lance, “Don't do that, you're hurt!” he pressed a hand to lances chest to stop the blood loss with pressure, “S-someone, help!”

Lance found comfort in Keith’s arms and he was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. He fell into Keith’s chest and passed out. 

Keith swam back up to the window, trying desperately to get lance inside as he cradled him carefully in his arms, “Help!”

The queen saw Keith and snatched Lance away from his arms. “You are not supposed to be here. Sirens aren’t allowed.” She says and glares at him. “But thank you for bringing him. I’m glad to see that not all of you are like the rest of your kind.” She says and gives him a fake smile. 

She looks down at Lance and her lips quiver. She puts his forehead on her forehead and holds him close to her chest. “You are going to be ok, sweetheart. We are going to get you fixed up.” She says and walks out of the room with him in her arms. 

Keith whimpered, following after her. Maybe lance hated him, thought he was crazy, maybe lance would never love him.. but Keith would never stop loving Lance.

The queen brought Lance into the infirmary. Lance was wheezing in his sleep. She waited for the doctors to come. Her thumb brushes over Lance’s cheek and she has a warm smile over her face. The queen’s heart was filled with sadness. Who would have hurt her son?

Keith settled at lances bedside, watching him as he stroked his hair slowly.   
Lance wouldn't like that, Keith thought, Lances would yell, scream in fear. Lance would tell you to get away from him. 

The queen looked at Keith and smiles small. “Are you his friend?” She asks. “He has been going out a lot lately, I’m glad that he made some friends. He wasn’t very liked by others.” 

“How? He is absolutely perfect.. precious gem..” Keith mumbled, before looking up at her with a warm smile and those over-dilated pale violet eyes. 

The queen shrugged and sighed. “People thought that because he is a prince that he was a spoiled brat.” She says and shook her head. “They said awful things to him, in fact, they still do. They are always spreading around rumors.” 

“that's not true.. he's sweet, and kind, and.. a gem..” Keith whispered, “He's so pretty, too..” he caressed lances cheek ever so softly.  
No, Lance wouldn't like that either. You know that.   
With the thought, Keith pulled his hand back and rested it instead on Lance’s chest.

The queen looked at Keith oddly. What was he to Lance? Why was he touching him so oddly? “E-excuse me, I have to go look for the doctors. I don’t know why they aren’t coming.” She says and leaves the room.

What if he was the stalker that everyone was talking about? What if he was the one that hurt her Lance? She shook her head to get rid of the thought and went on her way to find the doctors. 

Keith was happy to meet Lance's mother, and happier to be left alone with his gem. He ran his fingertips over the cuts, and up to his collarbones which he traced delicately.   
So precious, precious boy.. 

Lance shudders at the touch and he’s sweating in his sleep. The cuts look infected, the skin around the cuts were red and rough. His breathing was heaving and his eyebrows were furrowed in pain. 

Keith leaned forward, gingerly kissing lances head, “Shh, it's okay, I'm here, gem” he murmured, running his fingers through lances hair again just as the queen returned with the medical team.

The queen’s eyes widen and she gasps. “Leave my son alone! W-why were you touching him like that?!” She shouts as the medical team were checking Lance. 

Keith tilted his head, a bit confused. She seemed upset now, but earlier she'd said nothing about how he'd touched lance. “Because,” he answered simply, “I love him” 

She guarded Lance and narrowed her eyes at Keith. “When did you meet him?” She asks and runs her fingers through Lance’s hair. 

Keith drew his hands back, “I've known him for a long time.. I know him, and I love him” he stated again, smiling to himself as he reached to stroke lances face.

“You can come here once a week. I’ll consider maybe two. But that is it. Please go home. I don’t need sirens in my land.” She says and turns to Lance. His breathing was still irregular. She cupped his cheeks and grabbed a cloth to wipe away the sweat. 

“w- what?!” Keith's eyes filled with fear and anxiety, “N- no, no I must stay, I must stay with Lance. I need to p-protect him. I can't leave him.” 

The queen sighs and looks at Keith. “Fine, you can stay. I have somewhere to go anyways. You can watch over him for me for two weeks, right?” 

Keith seemed to light up, “Yes! Yes of course I can!” what a sweet woman, yes Keith liked her. She seemed to want the best for lance, Keith wanted that too. 

Suddenly, his caving stomach growled and he chewed his lip when he looked down at himself. He must have seemed pretty scrappy. Messy long hair, bruises and grime, a caving stomach and unattended to cuts carved into his chest. He was glad she trusted him, but upset about the bad impression he'd probably made. 

The queen looked at Keith and sighs. “I’ll go ask someone to bring you some food. The medical team here can help with your wounds.” She says and swims out of the room to get Keith some food. 

Keith took up stroking lances hair again, smiling softly down at him. “You're so precious.. you're perfect, the perfect gem..” 

In his sleep, Lance leans into Keith touch. He smiles in his sleep and sighs. His breathing went back to normal. The doctors look up at Keith. “That seems to help him. Keep on doing that.” They said. 

Keith nodded, eager to help them, and ran his fingers through lances hair. It seemed off now, though, lances reaction to him, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

The wounds on Lance’s chest healed, as for the same on his tail. The doctors gasp in shock and smiles at Keith. “Well, that was definitely magical.” One of the doctors said. 

Keith grinned, leaning down to kiss Lances cheek, “I'm so happy you're alright, gem. My gem, mine..” his voice fell to a faint whisper as he stroked the tan face of his beloved. 

The doctors left and the scars that were once cuts, remained on Lance. Lance woke up and his eyes fluttered open. He smiles up at Keith and sighs, like he was in love. “Hi.” He says and blushes a tiny bit. 

Keith tilted his head, but grinned widely. Carefully, he cupped lances cheek in his hand, “Hello, my beautiful gem.. how are you feeling?”

Lance blushes at the nickname. He yawns and covers his mouth. “Very tired.” He says and giggles tiredly. He leans his head into Keith’s touch and nuzzles into his hand. 

“Oh, yeah? It's about lunchtime...how about we get some food in you before going to bed early? Get you some seaweed? I know it's your favorite..” Keith offered, running his thumb over Lance’s cheekbone.

Lance smiles and nods. He closes his eyes at the touch and leans into it. He craved more; ever since he became prince, his mom was very strict with him and wouldn’t let him date anyone. “I love that you know everything about me.” He giggles. 

Keith giggled softly, a blush rising to his cheeks, “R-really? You do?” he beamed, happier than lance had ever seen him, “You look so happy, you look so gorgeous when you smile. So precious.”

Lance smiles and leaps up and hugs Keith. He wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. He lets out a adorable giggle and nuzzles his head on Keith’s shoulder. “You look so precious when you smile.” Lance says back to Keith. 

Keith's breath hitched, eyes glowing bright and happy as he hugged back. No one had ever hugged him, no one had said something so sweet to him before. But he loved it.

“Do I? Really?” Keith whispered, surely this was some cruel trick or a dream, “You really mean it?”

Lance kisses Keith’s shoulder. “Of course I do! I never seen you smile that beautiful before. My eyes were shown amazing beauty.” He says and looks into Keith’s eyes. In Lance’s eyes, there wasn’t a hint of lying. 

Keith giggled happily, bumping their noses together and giggling again when lance didn't shake or shrink away. “I love you, my gem” 

“I love you too.” Lance says, happily. His tail wrapped around Keith because he loved Keith so much. Lance’s body was directly touching Keith and he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith cuddled up to Lance in turn, tails intertwining. He tucked lance under his chin, running his hands up and down Lance’s smooth back. This was perfect, euphoric. Lance loved him. They loved each other. 

Lance makes a small sound in content as Keith was rubbing his back. He leans into his chest and tucked his head under Keith’s chin. Whenever his mom rubbed his back, he would fall asleep instantly. It was one of his many weaknesses. 

Keith hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to lances head, “Mm, you gonna take a little nap, gem? Ill I'll stay here and hold you whether you do or not, so it might be a good opportunity.” 

“I’ll take a nap right here.” Lance said and closes his eyes. He yawns and nuzzles into Keith’s chest. He fell asleep in a flash. 

Keith closed his eyes. Dare he sleep? What if when he woke up, this would all end up to be some terrible tease of a dream? But Lance felt real, his heartbeat was real. Could this all be a lie?

The queen came in a smiles at the two. “So he’s ok? By what I’m seeing?” She asks. She had her business attire on, which was really only her royal blue tail, royal blue shells, a pearl necklace, her hair in a bun, and her crown on her head. 

“yes, he's just fine” Keith nodded with a smile, stomach grumbling again, “Did you bring any food with you, your highness?” 

“Yes.” She says and the cook's bring in dishes of food. There was seasoned seaweed, shrimp cooked for Keith, and a some sort of salad. 

Keith smiled, propping up in the bed and cradling lance just right in his arm so he could eat the shrimp, sharp teeth easily tearing through it.

“I have to go. I’ll be gone for two weeks. Lance still be a little bit hurt so watch over him please.” She says and smiles warmly. She kisses Lance’s forehead and swims away. 

Keith sighed happily as he finished his food, letting the medics take care of his wounds before cuddling close to lance again. 

Lance woke up and shoved his face into Keith’s chest. He whines softly and tightens his hold around Keith. 

“oh?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, arms tightening around his precious gem possessively, “Are you alright, my love?” 

Lance looks up at Keith and smiles. He kisses Keith’s chin gently and hums. “I always feel amazing when I’m with you.” He says and giggles tiredly. 

“mm, that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy” Keith whispered, tilting lances chin upwards with eyes full of pure awe, “There's seaweed here, and a salad I believe. But first.. is it alright if we kiss?”

Lance gasps and looks at Keith in awe. “That is more than alright!” Lance says and kisses Keith on the lips gently. 

Keith made a happy noise in the back of his throat. This was his first kiss, despite how many times he'd imagined it. Oh, how he'd imagined it.. lips on lips, hands all over each other, tails flush.. this, now, was ten times as incredible. 

Lance melts against Keith and put his hands on Keith’s chest. This was Lance’s first kiss also. His cheeks were flushed. He can’t believe that he was the first one to make the move. 

Keith wanted slightly as he parted, grinning ear to ear at his gem, “That- that was my first k-kiss.. did you like it? Was it good enough for you?”

“That was amazing.” Lance says and smiles. He pecks his lips again and nuzzles into Keith’s chest. He loved being close to Keith at all times. 

Keith giggled, kissing the top if Lances head, “Are you hungry? Do you want that food now?” 

Lance nodded on Keith shoulder and looks at the seaweed. It looks so good. I could eat it in thirty seconds. Lance’s mouth was watering at the sight. 

Keith sat up again, lance in his lap, and set the dish in their laps for his beloved to eat. His head found its place on lances shoulder, hand running up and down his spine.

Lance shivered at the touch and grabs a piece of seaweed. He puts it in his mouth and moans at the taste. Lance scoots closer in Keith’s lap and rocks them back and forth, giggling while eating. 

Keith chuckled softly, watching as lance ate, “Mm, do you like it?” he purred softly in interest.

Lance closed his eyes as he chews. “Mmhmm.” He says and smiles. He grabs another piece and eats the rest quickly. 

“Oh, I'm glad. You deserve the best.” Keith replied, running his right hand down lances stomach and over the scales of his tail, down to the fin.

Lance’s body shudders as he got touched and blushes darkly. His tail wagged in content. “D-do that again.” He says and looks into Keith’s purple eyes. 

Keith tilted his head curiously, repeating the action slowly as he held that eye contact, trying to read the thoughts in that gorgeous head.

Lance let out a strained breath, clutching onto Keith. He kept on looking into those purple   
beautiful eyes and his torso gets covered in goosebumps. 

Keith leaned forward, hand resting in lances lap as he caught those lips in another kiss.

Being brought together by a case of Stockholm Syndrome was unexpected, but Keith was extremely happy and it seemed Lance was too

Lance kisses back and cuddles up to Keith. He was flustered and he leans into Keith. His hands cup Keith’s face gently. 

Keith sighed in content as they parted, bringing up his hands to mirror Lance and cup his cheeks, “I love you”

Lance smiles and leans into Keith’s hands. “I love you too.” He says and moves one of Keith’s hands to his lips and kisses it. 

“We're gonna be together forever, right?” Keith whispered faintly, eyes truly glowing with love and commitment as he watched those lush lips his his palm and fingertips. 

Lance nods and blushes at the words. “Of course. Do you think I would lie to you?” He says and intertwines their fingers together and holds their hands to his chest. 

“no. No, you wouldn't.” Keith replied, caught in the truth and innocence of the moment.

Lance smiles and lets go of his hand. He wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders. His eyes close and his face nuzzles into his neck. “It’s almost bedtime, we should start getting ready for bed.” Lance says into Keith’s neck, his voice muffled.

Keith agreed softly, holding lance to him and swimming him to the bedroom, where they tangled up in lances bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos or comments! It would make me very happy. My friend and I were thinking of making the last chapter full of angst, so be prepared for that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers that something isn’t right and he has to do something about it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long, Keithy and I dropped the story, but I decided that I would continue it. So here’s the third chapter! Tell me what you think!

In the morning, Lance woke up. The sun was beating down into the ocean, into Lance’s eyes. He whined softly when the sun hit his eyes, and he cuddles into Keith more. 

Keith hummed in his sleep, subconsciously tightening his possessive grip. 

For months, it was like that. Lovey dovey, cuddles and kisses, absolutely perfect. Lance was receiving advanced treatment for his mental instability, which led, in turn, to.. the final night. The final night of bliss. 

Rings coiled around their fingers, Keith's gold and lances silver, gifts to each other to celebrate their marriage. It was quick, rushed, they were eager, but it was no less beautiful. 

Their eyes closed for bed that night, arms wrapped around each other, lances head tucked beneath Keith's chin, tails intertwined. And it came to an end, the final night. Neither of them knew it, but it did. 

In the morning, Lance woke up hearing thoughts in his head. His head was hurting since he got the treatment. He didn’t know why his head was hurting so much. His arms tightened around Keith, so he wouldn’t leave him. 

Lance tries to go back to sleep, but the pounding in his head didn’t let him. He whimpers slightly and nuzzles his face into Keith’s chest more. 

Keith remained sound asleep, though subconsciously he hugged his husband closer. Even subconscious he was possessive, refusing to be rid of Lance. Lance was his, belonged to him now. 

Lance heard in his head, ‘get away from him!’, but why? He was comfortable and happy in Keith’s arms. ‘You’re in danger!’, he heard again. Why would he be in danger, he’s safe in Keith’s arms. 

Keith's eyes fluttered open soon, lips pressing against Lance's forehead affectionately, “My gem, precious, good morning my love. How did you rest?” 

Lance snuggles into Keith and smiles. “Good, how did you sleep?” He asks and sighs at Keith’s warmth. 

“Fantastic with you in my arms, c’mere" Keith captured Lance's lips in a loving kiss, soft and warm, “Do you feel well? You seem unsettled”

Lance sighs and looks up at Keith. “I don’t know, I have this horrible headache and it’s not going away.” He didn’t want to tell Keith that he was unsettled because of Keith. 

“We'll get you something for that, love.” Keith nodded, giving Lance a shy smile that showed his fangs, “would you like to stay in bed for now?” 

Lance smiles and nods. “Yeah, I’m still tired.” He says and nuzzles his face into Keith’s chest. His arms wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist and he closes his eyes. 

As Lance hugged Keith, he felt another urge to get away from Keith. Lance quickly leans back from Keith and looks away from Keith. “I-I need to go do something.” Lance says and quickly swam away from Keith. 

Keith looked where Lance swam out in confusion. Something was wrong with his gem. His gem can’t get hurt. 

Lance hid behind a wall, breathing heavily. He felt panic rise up into his chest, begging to be let out. He closed his eyes to calm himself down. Once he was finally calmed down, Lance went up to one of his guards, asking if they could get Keith out of the Palace’s land. 

The guard looked confused, but obeyed the Prince’s request. Keith needed to get out of here, he has a gut feeling that something’s wrong, but he doesn’t know what. 

When a guard came up to Keith, Keith looked surprised. “Where’s Lance? Where’s my gem?” Keith asked demandingly. The guard held his position. “I need you to come with me. The Prince’s orders.” The guard said flatly. 

“What do you mean, ‘the Prince’s orders’? I know for sure that my gem wouldn’t do something like this.” Keith said. The guard made Keith stand up and put his hands behind his back. 

“Please don’t fight back. The Prince wishes for no harm done to you.” The guard said, and guided Keith away from the Palace. “You are to be banned from the Palace permanently. You cannot come back. You can only come back if the Prince wishes to see you. That is the only condition, the Prince’s orders.” The guard said. 

Lance watched the commotion happen from his bedroom window. He can’t deny it, he felt bad. He still loved Keith, but he knew in his heart, that something was wrong. That something was wrong with himself…

“If you do try to sneak inside the Palace, you won’t make it. There will be guards all along the Palace and guards in front of the Prince’s bedroom,” The guard said. “Again, you can only see him if the Prince requests to see you. Now go, if you want the Prince to be happy, then you have to do this for him.” 

Keith looked at the Palace and then saw Lance looking out his window. “My gem…” Keith said solemnly. Tears welled up in his eyes and then he bolted from the castle. ‘This is for Lance, for Lance to be happy’, Keith thought to himself as he swam away.


End file.
